Diary of a Girl With an Unusal Gift
by snookmuse
Summary: This is a story about Emerald. Her mum and aunte dies and she has to go and live with her uncle. There she meets Emmett. The sexy jock who is tall, dark and handsome. Plz review. Even if u hate it i just wanna know. :
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

I know it is weird to keep a dairy but if I do not write things down I will forget them. What happened after moving I will never forget? I am not exactly your typical sixteen-year-old girl. I look like an average sixteen-year-old American teenager, but I am not. No matter how people try to convince me I cannot convince myself. I have known since I was little that I was not normal. I would see and hear things other could not. I would have more than one imaginary friend. They would tell me stuff that only certain people would know. I got in so much trouble until the doctor finally spoke to my family. He told them that I had a brain tumor and that I would need supervision at all times, and that is what they did. I found out when I was 13 that they actually thought I had schizophrenia. They would watch me to make sure I did not do anything wrong, and every time I would talk to the people they cannot see I would get in trouble. As I grew older, I got more freedom, but not enough. While other kids my age were riding his or her bikes to the park, I was just allowed to go in the backyard by myself but someone had to watch me from inside. I hated my life, but I loved talking to the people only I could see. They would tell me stories about their past lives. I would hear all these amazing stories about the world and their travelling stories. The stories were all that got me threw the day. That they trusted me and were there when I needed them. They would help if I was in a difficult situation. They did things others were afraid to do because they didn't want to hurt me, but they hurt me by not helping me. I felt alone and trapped, because I had no one to turn to. Fear took over me and at one point; I did try to commit suicide. I tried ending my life because I had no reason to live. When I was, fourteen I went threw a stage of cutting my wrists. I would have done anything to distract me from the harsh truth that was my life. I am now much stronger and a happier person. I put in fake smiles for people to ease their worry and after moving to this town, I actually smiled and meant it. Well that's my life now I want to tell you the story that led up to now.


	2. Chapter 2

I enjoyed my life as much as I could in California but after my aunt passing away, I had to leave. My mum passed away and then had to move to California.

Now I am going to Vancouver. It's cold and rains a lot. There is hardly any sunshine and I think I might die if I go there.

I have to give up my fabulous house and life in California to go live in Vancouver. I miss my aunt a lot and I really don't want to go and live with my dad. I have nothing against him except the fact he cheated on my mum, and abandoned us for her.

He is nice to me but I can't get over what he did to us. I will go there, put on a fake smile, and laugh at all the right times and pretend that everything is ok, but inside I know the truth.

I have kept a secret hidden all these years that would help solve who killed my mum but I can't even admit to myself that it is true. It's impossible and that's why I will never tell anybody. Anyway one of the things I hate most about moving is packing.

The house cleaners did everything for me so I was happy. I didn't have to even lift a finger, why did I have to give this up? I was happy here I was close to fitting in but I wasn't allowed to stay. I know I sound selfish but when people die, I found its better not to mourn.

I have tried the completely depressed thing and that just makes me sadder. People die around me all the time and now I focus on keeping their memory alive. I make collages of them and put them up on my wall.

The house cleaner had packed everything for me and I was walking downstairs into the car waiting.

Apparently, it was easier to fly on a normal plane than on her own jet. I hate flying in normal planes they smell and are full of screaming babies. As long as I do not have to fly in Economy, I'm fine.

I would much rather fly in my private jet, though. It was a lot better and it was just me an airhostess and the pilots plus anyone else flying. I arrived at the airport and said goodbye to my maid, Maria.

She had been so loyal to me over the past few year. She was my families most trusted maids. I was sitting on the plane reading my latest book. There was people everywhere and some of them smelt really bad.

I tried to sleep but the seats where too small to even try to get comfy. I was just sitting bored out of my mind listening to my iPod. We finally arrived and I grabbed one of my bags while my dad grabbed the other seven.

The rest of my bags where coming later. As we were driving home my dad Charlie turned to me and started talking "Um, I'm not sure if you know, but I have remarried since the last time I saw you."

"I know my aunt told me."

"You know that means you have three new stepbrothers."

"Oh,…… um that's cool"

I said with hesitation in my voice. WHAT?!?!?! he had three sons since he left me. Wow I can so see he never forgot me. How could he? I just put a smile on my face until we got to the house.

There was three boys and a woman standing outside the house as soon as we pulled up. The women spoke first "Hello Emerald my name is Renee. Its so nice to have you in our home."

Then Charlie turned to me and said " This is Mike, Edward and Seth."

He pointed to the three guys starting with the tallest to smallest. They all grabbed my bags so all I had to do was carry my hand luggage.

I went up to my room on the second floor. My room was massive and a porch with a fantastic view of Vancouver. My room was to dye for and I absolutely loved it. My new stepbrothers were carrying my bags up to my room.

"Your lucky! You get the biggest room in the house!" said the tallest of the boys. He walked out the door and another one opened their mouths.

"That's Mike, just ignore him. He thinks he is so great because he is spoilt. I'm Seth." he said offering me a handshake.

I shook his hand. He must be the youngest of them, he is two years younger than me.

Matt is the oldest and he is 17 and Gavin is my age. Gavin didn't say anything he just dropped off my bag and went away.

"Don't worry about him, he'll have a girl on the phone for him. Typical jock ladies man" said Chuck with a chuckle as he left me to get settled.

I started unpacking when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" as I spoke Charlie came in.

"Hey, look I know this is going to be a big adjustment but if there is anything I can do please let me know."

"Thankx" was all I could say. It was hard to be mad at him after he was treating me so nice.

"Um…..you have some mail don't know how it got her so fast".

He laid it down on my bed and left. I quickly picked up one of my tops and then put it down on top of my suitcase.

I got up and walked over to my bed where the letter was. I read;

Dear Emerald

I know you know what happened to your dear mother. If you tell anyone I will know. I'm moving to your new town. Perfect place for someone like me, wouldn't you agree? Anyway if you try anything your new family will suffer the consequences like your aunt. Don't you see that if you just kept your big mouth shut she would not be dead right now. All the people who have died around you is all your fault. Your worthless and useless. Nobody wants you not even your own father. He's only putting up with you because he has to. Anyway see you soon, my precious gem. Love you, forever!

I cried after reading all those words over and over again. How could he come?

I couldn't tell them because they would think I was crazy and then they would get killed. No. No one can know. Ever. If they found out their life would be a stake.

I couldn't see anymore people die because of him, because of me. I tried to tell and warn my aunt, but he got to her before she could go to the police. It happened.

All over, again. I don't know what to do. It cant happen not again. I can't see these poor innocent people die. Just then I heard the door knock.

"Come in." I called as I stashed the envelope under my pillow.

"Hey, it's me I was just letting you know that I'm soory about earlier. I was really rude of me and I wanted to know if you needed a hand unpacking" said Edward.

Something about that struck me as not trying to be polite, but actually wanting to rummage threw my underwear. Never the less I let him help and occasionally I saw him look at my underwear but I said I would put it away and save him the trouble.

I don't know when I went to sleep but I opened my eyes and he was caring me. "Hey, sleepy were at your bed don't worry." he said in a soft voice.

He gently put me in my bed nice and softly. I only realised he had put me down when his hand left my waist. I opened my eyes one last time and he was just about to exit the room

"Thanks" I said my voice a bit hoarse. "Your welcome, sis".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't not own the characters. Thankx for reading and I want to put these up as soon as I write them so enjoy! :P**

I woke up the next morning and realisation hit me. He had called me his sis. What was up with that? It was just plain weird. I didn't have to go to school yet so I decided to look around for some ghosts.

Sure enough in the backyard stood a ghost. Everyone else was out, so it was just me and him. I walked down the stairs trying to remember my way around. I finally found the back door and went outside. Although he didn't realise yet. He had music playing that looked like it belonged to Eric.

He was dancing around like a total idiot. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. It was only then he realised I could see him. It was only then when I realised what a total hunk he was. 

For someone who looks like he died in the 18th century he was a hottie. 

"You can see me?" he asked with an adorable innocent look on his face. 

"Yeah, I'm a communicator." Wow he was gorgeous. He looked about eighteen and a total hunk. 

"Well, I never. So you're here to help me?" he asked with enthusiasm. 

"Well yeah, but this is my house. I live here now, which means you have to move." 

"Well I was here first and I'm not going anywhere. So you can just learn to put up with me, or you can move." he said and stood up at the same time. Revealing certain muscles in his stomach. 

"Fine then I will help you move on and have the house to myself." 

"Well aren't you just so nice" he said bitter with sarcasm. 

"I mean you would go out of your way to help me, how nice?" he said while making extravagant hand gestures. I know it was being unreasonable, but I cant exactly spend everyday talking to a ghost who no one can see. 

I would be shipped off straight to the nearest crazy home. Whatever there called.

"I mean you get this extremely nice house and what do I get? Nothing. Heaven or hell? If they even exist. I will just be some where completely new. Plus I like it here. You took my room by the way." 

WHAT??? How could it be his room? It's my room. 

"You're wrong it's actually MY ROOM!" I shouted. Then realised the neighbours head popped over the fence. I ducked behind one of the bushes so that they couldn't see me. 

The neighbour then ducked behind again. I signalled for him to follow me, but seeing as he looked like he was from the Ye Old day, he had no idea what I was talking about. 

I was making extremely big hand gestures trying to get the message threw, but nothing was working. Eventually I just gave up and walked inside. Only to be followed by him. That was the message he finally got. 

"If your going to keep living here we are going to have to set some boundaries." I said studding his face. 

"Sure, what did u have in mind ?" He said in an extremely sexy accent. 

"Well first of all no playing music really loud, because I have to listen to whatever you put on. Second since we have to share the same room the bathroom is out of bounds. That's where I'll get changed. That's it." 

"Ok" That was all he said. I know it doesn't seem a big deal to say _Ok_, but I just gave him rules and he just shrugged them off. 

This guy was going to be extremely difficult to find out. He followed me up to my room and I sat on my bed. He took the window seat. 

"So, what's the weather like?" I blurted out before I realised what I had just said. What a stupid question, he's going to think I am retarded. 

"Well it gets really warm in the day and cold in the morning and night." he said extremely polite. He flashed a dazzling smile. His teeth were extremely white. I was dazzled and hadn't said anything in a while. 

I heard someone open the front door. It was Rebecca. Not that I have anything it's just that my mum was way prettier. I mean Rebecca was nice, sometimes a little to nice. Something wasn't right about her. 

"I'll go and leave you two to talk." he said watching me, watching her.

"Ok, and thanks for being so cool about everything." 

"Your welcome……ummmmmm………………" I only realised then that he didn't know my name. "It's Emerald, and yours?" 

"Demetri, by the way." Then he disappeared. I hate it when ghosts do that. 

"Emerald is that you up there? How are you talking to?" Rebecca yelled from the kitchen.

"Just coming. Oh and I was singing." I yelled as I walked down the stairs. 

"Oh, good morning. How are you today?" she said with a smile. 

"Good." was my one word response. I know what your thinking how much of a brat can she be? Well the truth is I'm not a morning person. 

I know most people aren't morning people, but I'm just grumpy. Ever since the day my mother died nothing has been the same. I used to be happy. Way back then, but not anymore. Putting a smile on my face helps others though. 

"I have a few more things to do and then I'll be back."

"Ok" man I was starting to sound like him. With his glistening eyes and rock hard abs……… I had to cut myself off before I started to drool. 

As soon as she left I went looking around the house. I was massive. I was so going to get lost. Just then she heard a scratching at the window. She turned around and what she saw……………

**I know it's sort of short and sorry about the Cliffy I just want to annoy. Nah just kidding. Still thinking who should be there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Mediator. Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I was extremely dehydrated these past few days and my laptop has made my head hurt. I've been writing all the chapters on my iPod touch which is actually pretty difficult. Well here it is and let me know what you think plz. As always thank you to my frequent readers. **

There was a guy standing there. It was obvious he is a ghost because he materialized through the wall.

He looked roughly her age but is tall and muscular. He looked way hotter than Demetri. That's when he started moving towards her.

"You can see me?" I just nodded staring at his abs.

"Well that's different I mean no one has said anything to me in a very long time. I'm Justin by the way" he said offering me his hand.

That didn't sound true, but usually ghosts forget their own name and take someone else's. I shook his hand and tried to pronounce my name the best I could but managed to stutter.

He just smiled and my legs felt all wobbly. I don't know how long I stood gawking at him before I was finally able to talk.

"Do you live here as well?" I said staring into his perfect green eyes.

"No, but if someone else lives here I might as well a girl can never be to safe around ghosts. Never trust a ghost, trust me.**(AN- Edward says something similar in New Moon only vampire's) **Is it a guy or girl?"

"It's a guy and he claims he lives here just because he was here first, but technically you can't own a place if your dead no offence."

"None taken I just move around a lot, but maybe I'll just stay here for a while. You know that ghost guy might actually be a perv. When your in the shower he could be watching you."

"That sounds more sexy than scary" I said surprising my self how it came out.

"Well I guess I could help with that" he said moving closer so that we were only inches apart. I just smiled

"Well my room is upstairs if your coming" I said walking slowly with my hips swaying to get his attention. I was up in my room and surprise, surprise guess who was there?

**(AN-I was going to end the chapter here and then thought better of it. Instead of two small chapters it's just going to be a bit bigger.)**

"Demetri how nice to see you again" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Pleasure's all mine" he said with a bow like you would see off of Pride and Prejudice.

"Who is that man?" he said pointing in the direction of Justin.

He didn't even try to hide the disgust in his voice. I saw him in a different light after that. I couldn't help but hang my mouth open when Justin finally spoke up.

"I'm Justin by the way" he said looking at Demetri with a hint of a glare. The tension in the room was unbearable.

I just kept looking between them until Demetri finally spoke up.

"I'm Demetri it's ummmmmm a pleasure to meet you" he said trying to act nice. I definitely think he put in more effort than Justin I mean he could have at least tried to be nice.

"Well Demetri Emerald and I were kind of busy" he said saying Demetri's name with disgust, but sending a wink in my direction.

Demetri looked up at me with pleading eyes. I just gave a small nod and saw his hurt expression as he left. I felt bad and was about to call him back when Justin grabbed my hand.

"Well where were we" he said very seductively. He put his hand on her hip which sent shivers up and down her spine. He was only inches from her face. She could feel his cold breath on her lips.

Just then there was a knock at the door which had been left open…..

Hope you liked it and I have a new chapter coming up soon. Which by the way I wrote in Ikea and my boyfriend's place.

Love always

Snookmuse xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, but if I did I would be rich. Anyway still writing on my iPod and I'm getting a job soon hopefully. Wish me luck. Thankx. 

**There standing at my door was Edward. He was looking at me like people used to look at me a freak.**

**"Were you talking to someone?" he said with a puzzled look. **

**"No" I said sort of squeaky.**

**"Well just to let you know we are all home and my mum wants us to go to the beach." he said looking at me up and down. I just crossed my arms over my sticky out belly, and nodded. **

**I have never fit in with the skinny girls. I have always been a little bit chubby and have never really fit in all that well. I got changed into a swimsuit and bord shorts. I went downstairs and that's were I saw Demetri just standing there watching everyone.**

**He looked so cute and innocent. He saw me and his face lit up. I gave a small smile back and gave a hint that the rest of the family don't know about my gift. We all drove down to the beach and it was pretty quite. Rebecca was asking everyone about their days. **

**Edward was texting, Mike was on his iPod and Seth was talking to his mum. He was probably the nicest out of the three. I couldn't be sure though because I had hardly ever spoke to them. **

**I loved the beach. I sat there letting the breeze go through my hair. Demetri came and sat down next to me. **

**"So what is with that Emmett guy?" he said not looking directly at me. **

**"I don't know. We only talked like once and he seemed nice." **

**"Well so all I have to do is be nice and I get to have my way with you". **

**"Ok first of all he would not have his way with me. Second of all what does that even mean?" **

**"How can you deny someone something and not know what it means?" **

**"Well it doesn't sound nice and it sort of sounds you know like........ sex?"**

**"I guess that's the common day word. Back in my day it was forbidden to have intimacy with someone younger than you. Especially if you were not wed." **

**"Wow, you sound like someone who should be in a Jane Austin novel" I started slightly giggling at the last statement. **

**"Well if I knew who Jane Austin is, I'm sure I would be flattered" he said with a hint of humour. I linked my arm through his and laughed lightly. He just chuckled and used his fingers to pull my chin up to his face.**

**That's when I noticed Edward standing there. I felt my cheeks I extremely red and then realised he can't see Demetri. He motioned for me to follow him but not looking at me. Probably thought I was some nut case with imaginary friends.**

**As soon as I got home I laid down and fell asleep. Who knew what time it was when I heard a loud piercing scream. In my room was a girl. She looked just older than me and was wearing a really old fashioned dress. **

**She was screaming and had blood stains all over her dress. I ran over to her and slammed my hand over her mouth. She looked extremely startled and backed away. **

**"Look if you stop screaming I will help you, ok?" she slowly nodded. **

**"Ok, now what is the problem?" **

**"It's back the monster is back. I don't know what it wants but it's something new." **

**"Ok, so where can I find this monster?"**

**"You can't catch it. It is to fast for you. If you find another that is the only way you can defeat it." **

**"Where is it?" **

**"It will come to you" then she disappeared. **

**"Emerald, are you ok?" it was Demetri in all his sweetness making sure I was ok. I was knocked out of my day dream by him shaking me.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine" I said with a big yawn. **

**"Well I'll stay with you just until the morn" wow he sounded so sexy when he talked old fashiony. **

**He came and sat on the end of my bed. I decided this was the best opportunity so I pulled him up to the top of the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me. I fell into a deep sleep safe on his arms.**

**Today I woke up and couldn't remember a thing. All I did remember was Demetri and that random ghost. I was still lying in my bed when I realised Demetri was next to me. **

**Humming and stroking my hair. I decided to fake sleep for a little while longer. "Caro, I know you have awaken" he said with a slight push. **

**"What language were you just speaking?" **

**"English" I was about to correct him but there was a knock at the door. **

**"Emerald, are you awake?" it was Charlie.**

**Demetri materialized and left me with my mouth hanging open. I pulled up my covers because I was only in a small top and small shorts. He let himself in which if I do say so myself is just plain rude. **

**"You are starting school today and they don't have a uniform. You just have to wear the jacket to and from school." he said leaving the jacket at the end of my bed. **

**I showered and got ready for school. I went downstairs and the three guys were already there. All there faces were full of bacon an sausages. He offered me some and I politely declined and told him that I am vegetarian. **

**Then Mike was driving us to school today so we all hoped in the car. I just sat in the back with Edward as he looked me up and down a few times. We finally arrived at the school and boy did it look different from my old school. **

**Thankx for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I will update as soon as I can.**

**Snookmuse xoxo**


End file.
